1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to jumping sticks.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Jumping sticks have become very popular in recent times. However, conventional jumping sticks have a very narrow landing base, which makes it difficult for the rider to obtain optimal stability and balance.